When All is Revealed
by StolenBook
Summary: It's been almost thirty years since the rebellion, and the victors of the 74th Hunger Games now live peacefully with their two children Willow and Rye. However when a new topic comes up at school, Willow finds out a lot more about her she thought she would.


"We will be moving on to a more... serious topic this term." The history teacher told the class. Willow just sighed, resting her head on a hand as she looked up at him, only half paying attention, not noticing the quick glance he gave her. "Many of you may have heard of it but most likely not in great detail, but this term you will be learning about The Hunger Games." She sat up as she heard this, this time noticing the small glance Mr Harris gave him. She had heard of it from some older kids one day but like the teacher had said, not in great detail.

"Many of your parents may have been around during the time of the Hunger Games so it may be a topic they refuse you to learn about. For this reason, before we go too far into the subject, I will need your parents to sign a permission slip." Again, there was another brief glance at Willow and she frowned, the tiredness of returning to school after the holidays suddenly wiped from her brain.

"The Hunger Games was an annual event created by the Capitol to keep the districts in line and as a source of... entertainment." Willow looked around and saw that the class suddenly looked more full of life than before- many were looking curiously at the teacher, a sudden thirst for the knowledge that they had been deprived of their whole lives. "Does anyone know what this was?"

Silence filled the classroom and Willow looked around but saw no hands raised. She thought she knew the basics- and she guessed that a lot of the class may have had an idea, but no one wanted to volunteer the information. Slowly, someone put up their hand at the back, not fully sure of the answer but offering more than any of the other students. Mr Harris nodded at the boy. "Wasn't it some kind of fight-to-the-death?"

A few murmers of agreement flew across the room but a lot less than usual. Maybe they had been told how serious an event this was by their parents or it was just the teacher's tone of voice, but unlike other lessons, the class seemed to know the seriousness in the topic.

Mr Harris nodded slowly. "Yes, thank you. More specifically, it was a fight to the death between teenagers, like yourself, between the ages of twelve to eighteen." He paused, letting the students take in the information that Willow was aware of although hadn't been entirely sure. "Every year, there was what was known as a reaping, and everyone in that category would have their name put in at least once. A girl and a boy tribute would be chosen from each district and the twenty four children would be forced to fight until only one remained and they would be crowned the Victor." He sighed before he continued- he had taught about Hunger Games to every year twelve group but it didn't get any easier. He himself had been a part of the rebellion even if it had just been storming the peacekeepers in District 4.

"Throughout the next term we will be learning about the Games, the tributes and the rebellion that have us our freedom today. We will be showing clips and will watch the final two to get an idea of what it must have been like. Remember to bring your permission slips for next lesson." With one final glance at Willow, he gave the signal to pack up.

"I'm sorry." Peeta told Katniss slowly, his voice quiet and choked up. "I- I wasn't thinking. It's just, it all comes back every once in a while and I just..." A tear slid down his cheek. "I- I'm sorry."

She just gave him a weak smile, but he could see the bruise forming on her cheek, blossoming like a strange purple flower. Dark shadows hung under her eyes but she still looked beautiful. "Don't be." She said to him, reaching out and placing a comforting hand on his knee. "It's- it's normal for things like this to happen after... everything." He smiled back slowly, and pulled her in closer, smelling the fresh scent of the woods in her hair.

"But it's- it's been so long. I was sure I had recovered..." He sighed, his arm wrapped around her as she leaned towards him.

"I don't think we'll ever recover. Not fully." She was reminded of the dream she had had the previous night and it made her shiver. After almost thirty years, she had managed to train herself not to wake up screaming, although the dreams still plagued her mind no matter how much distance she had put between her and her memories.

"I love you." He told her quietly. He too suffered from the events that had been so long ago, the small remains of the hijacking invading his brain, almost controlling him, making him into this force of hatred.

"I love you too." They just sat there in each other's arms, no petty kisses or comforting remarks. They had both been through enough to know that these methods didn't help and were just grateful for the company of the other, a silent peace filling the room as they just enjoyed the moment. They both had their methods of calming down or relaxing- Peeta painted or baked, Katniss hunted- but just being together, alone, enjoying just having the other was enough, if not better.

The door opened, followed by two sets of footsteps, the sound of a bag being dumped on the table and some shuffling as the children sorted out their coats and shoes. Katniss sat up and looked at Peeta.

"I'll make dinner tonight- get some rest." She kissed him, short but lovingly, and stood up to go sort the kids out.

Time had took its toll on the Mockingjay. Strands of grey were invading the black braid that she continued to wear as a sort of trademark. Bags hung beneath her eyes and refused to go away and her olive skin had paled considerably along with the beginning of wrinkles on her forehead. She refused to wear her Mockingjay pin although there hadn't been a single day since the end of the rebellion when she hadn't looked at it by her bedside table. She had only lost weight, often missing meals to be alone and keeping active by hunting, despite their being no need for it now that poverty was gone from the districts. She had somewhat aged gracefully- without the use of cosmetic products.

Willow and Rye were strangely alike to their parents- Willow with the black hair and grey eyes of her mother and Rye with the blonde hair and blue eyes of his father- but in the same way they were different. Willow was small and timid, 'weak'. She was an introvert and a quiet child who rarely spoke up at school or with friends, and often didn't protest when asked to do things. She was more open at home however, complaining when told to tidy her room or do the dishes. Rye was more sociable, easily blending in with crowds and making friends. He was the sort of kid who'd backchat to the teacher and be slightly flirty with the girls despite denying it whenever questions. He was quite loud but wasn't stupid, being surprisingly good at school despite the lack of enthusiasm or the short attention span.

It was unknown to both of the parents how they got these traits bit they were glad for them, neither of them feeling that their own traits were any better for the normal world. Both their kids were aware that neither of their parents were completely stable mentally; after they had been awoken by screams from their mother and once even witnessed when their own dad had attacked their mother they had explained the basics about the Hunger Games and that the rebellion had damaged them both. Katniss could remember putting Willow to bed one night when she was twelve.

_"Mum, were you reaped?" Willow had asked, almost casually as she put her book down on the floor._

_Katniss was slightly shocked at the question and for a second could only let her mouth hang open before she remembered: Willow's only a child, she doesn't know anything. She tried to cover it with a smile. "Why would you think that?" She asked, straightening the objects on the bedside table just for something to do to avoid eye contact._

_"You just seem... distant, sometimes. It would make sense." Willow looked concerned for her mother, and once again Katniss had to remind herself that she was just a kid. Willow sometimes seemed to have a much older mental age than she did physically._

_She gave what she hoped what was a reassuring smile. "No. I- I haven't been reaped." She gave her a kiss on her forehead before moving to the door, turning off the light so that her she was just a silhouette in the doorway. "Goodnight."_

It hadn't been a lie- Katniss had never been reaped. But the words had still tasted sour in her mouth. Had Willow asked whether Katniss had been in the Hunger Games or whether Peeta had been reaped Katniss wouldn't have known what to say- maybe she'd lie. But she hadn't asked that, and Katniss couldn't decide whether that was better or worse.

"Hey mom." Rye greeted, taking a cookie from the plate on the table.

Willow was less greedy and more observant and she frowned. "How'd you get that bruise?" She asked, sitting one of the chairs as she got out maths book. Homework first, relaxation later, that was the rule.

Katniss touched her face gingerly. "I tripped out in the woods." She told her. Willow looked at Rye who was sitting on the counter, still eating the cookie, and he just shrugged. It was obvious neither of them had bought the lie. Katniss didn't 'trip', neither was she often the first parent to greet them after school. Peeta had done it, and though all of them knew it, none of them said it.

"Oh, before I forget..." Willow broke the silence, rummaging through her bag until she found the slip of paper. "I need you to sign this." She told Katniss, handing it over to her. "It's for history and I guess it's a touchy subject with lots of people but you know." She shrugged. "It's history."

Katniss couldn't believe the text on the paper. **The Hunger Games** was written at the top but she couldn't continue, the words merged, her brain went fuzzy and for those horrifying ten she was in a terrifying flashback of her life in the Games. She stumbled, dropping the paper as she leaned on a table, struggling to breathe.

"Mom?" Willow called, urgency in her voice. Katniss ignored her as she pulled a chair out from the table, trying to sit down as a pain roared through her head. She closed her eyes, leaning on her hands. "Mom!"

She tried to calm her breathing. "Water." She muttered, her head still dizzy. "Please." Rye was already up and grabbing the nearest cup, moving quickly to the sink to fill it up.

"Dad!" Willow shouted, moving to the door of the living room. "Dad! I think Mom's having a panic attack!" A cup was placed in front of Katniss and she picked it up, her hand shaking so much she thought she might drop it. "Dad!" Peeta was suddenly there, in front of Katniss, trying to calm her down as tears started to break out. It reminded her off the Jabberjays in the quarter quell- Katniss going crazy while Peeta insisted it wasn't real. This didn't help.

She took deep breaths, she drank the water and Rye refilled it immediately, and then Katniss wrapped her arms around Peeta, clutching on to him tightly so that he'd never leave, whispering apologies in his ear. It was strange how the positions had swapped in such a short time.

"I'm so sorry." She told him in not much more than a whisper. His shoulder was damp where she had cried but the tears were finally starting to subside.

"Shhh." He told her, rocking gently to try and calm her down. "It's not your fault. It's natural. You said so yourself." She clutched onto him more as he said it, never wanting to part from him. "It'll be all right. Everything will be alright." Katniss could only nod as he withdrew from her slowly, his movements careful and precise so as not to upset her. He looked at his wife and his stomach clenched slightly in guilt as he saw the bruise that bloomed on her face. "Everything's fine."

She got up slowly, leaning on the table for balance as she put a hand to her head. "Are you okay Mom?" Rye asked slowly, his eyes full of worry and concern.

She nodded again, moving to the door to grab her hunting jacket that still fit after so many years. "I'm just- just going out. Hunting." She pulled it on, avoiding eye contact with anyone as she picked up her bow and slung her quiver of arrows over her shoulder. "I'll be back by six." She opened the door and left without waiting for a response.

As Katniss took aim at the squirrel, she realised that she was no longer sad or mournful, she was angry. The idea that children all over Panem were being taught about this horrific event that killed tens of thousands of people just made her nauseous. The Hunger Games and the rebellion were events that needed to be buried deep with history and never repeated, or at least never as a lesson.

Katniss let the arrow fly, but the squirrel darted off to the right, causing the arrow to hit the tree.

She gritted her teeth as she went over to retrieve the arrow. She couldn't concentrate, not with all these thoughts running through her head. She knew that she would tell them both at some point- she never even considered leaving them completely in the dark- but she didn't want it to be so soon. She didn't want Willow learning about what Katniss had done from school rather than herself. She could imagine sitting her down with Peeta after Rye had gone to bed and explaining it to her without going into too many details. Willow already knew that her parents had had some involvement but it had never gone beyond the unwillingness to talk about it.

Katniss shook her head to try and clear it of thoughts._ I'll talk to Peeta about it,_ she told herself, taking aim at a rabbit.

* * *

><p><strong> Hi, I'll try to keep this short. Willow and Rye are the official names of Katniss and Peeta's kids and you can find out about it here: wikiWillow_Mellark**

**Reviews are appreciated and criticism with meaning is fine too but please don't rant on at me without reason.**

**Thanks for reading! (Gods that sounds cheesy)**


End file.
